


FRAGILE

by theknightofdoom



Series: DAVEKAT WEEK 2015 [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Worship, Cuddles, Davekat Week, Day 3, Established Relationship, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Red Romance, davekat - Freeform, they in loooooovvvvveeeee amirite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theknightofdoom/pseuds/theknightofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat always forgot how fragile his matesprit really was. It was easy for it to slip his mind - Dave always acted so tough and put together, the idea that he could be so delicate was almost ridiculous at first.<br/>---<br/>Karkat gets kinda emotional over Dave and how squishy humans are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FRAGILE

**Author's Note:**

> eeyyyyy
> 
> this is kinda based of a prompt/ask i saw someone send nubbybub awhile ago about karkat being all emotional and amazed by fragile human dave and stuff, however i dont have the link and cannot get it rn
> 
> ill probably add it in here later
> 
> also i pretty much always have typos so OOPS

Karkat always forgot how fragile his matesprit really was. It was easy for it to slip his mind - Dave always acted so tough and put together, the idea that he could be so delicate was almost ridiculous at first.

The more time he spent with him, though, the more it started to make sense.

Dave was, when it came down to it, pretty fragile after all. He just liked to cover up all of insecurities with bullshit and grandeur. Kind of like Karkat. Maybe it was a knight thing.

The fact that Dave was really so easily broken metaphorically was something that less surprisingly that translated physically, too. It was unsurprising because Dave was a human, and humans were light and soft and sometimes you were surprised that nicking Dave’s skin didn’t tear him open and make him bleed to death. Humans were delicate. Like glass birds, if the bird was a highly evolved ape.

Lying next to Dave always brought back the strong, almost dizzying feeling of trust for Karkat. Not because he trusted Dave (which he did, no doubt about it) but because Dave trusted him, and that hit him so hard. This frail, beautiful creature trusted him, even though he could hurt him so easily.

Karkat ran a hand through Dave’s hair absent-mindedly, watching the pale strands moves between his dark fingers. He loved the feeling of Dave’s hair; unlike troll hair, which was coarse and thick (Dave said it was like fur), the blond’s head was covered in silky, fine strands. Carding his fingers through the knight’s hair was something he did often, because he was pretty sure the other liked it too, from the way he would always close his eyes.

Stopping, he took a moment just to admire his face. He didn’t say it too often, because Dave was often an egotistical prick, but he really was pretty. The troll ran his thumb over one of Dave’s eyebrows and his pale pink lips twitched into a slight smile, but he didn’t say anything, letting Karkat carry on.

Fingers only brushing against his pale face lightly out of fear simply pressing too hard would break the delicate skin, the cancer curiously ran across his forehead, his temples, the plane of his nose. He hovered over his eyelids, watching the almost-white eyelashes flicker as Dave’s eyes moved behind the thin layer of skin.

He could blind him so easily, but Dave doesn’t even tense.

Next he feathers the pads of his fingers across his cheeks and his harsh cheekbones, the line of his chin, the squishy, slightly damp pink flesh of his lip. Dave smiles a little again.

Leaning forward, Karkat trails his mouth across Dave’s throat, pausing to kiss at his pulse. He could feel it, below his lips, steady and unwavering. The lip of one of Karkat’s teeth presses at his neck, but doesn’t push hard enough to leave a mark. Dave only shivers lightly, his pulse the same.

How could Dave be so calm, when Karkat could rip out his entire throat right now?

Karkat pulls back to move down to the human’s chest, only letting his fingers touch over the weird pink stubs for a short moment. He was pretty sure that was sexual, or at least, whenever he had touched them in the past it had gotten a sexual response. That wasn’t what this was, and he didn’t want Dave getting the wrong idea.

Or a boner.

Following the slightly raised lines on his chest like constellations with his fingers, Karkat frowned, but he didn’t try and ask again, because it wasn’t the time. Maybe it would never be the time. That was his matesprit’s call.

He kissed the points where the lines intersect and he follows them all the way down to the slightly toned abdomen before stopping again. Looking up, Karkat finds that Dave still has his eyes closed, and trails a hand down both his arms slowly. Once he reached the wrists, he lifted both of Dave’s palms up to his face, kissing the ever-so-slightly tougher (but still so incredibly weak) creased skin there. He then pressed his lips against every weathered and calloused finger. Sword fighting like that without wearing gloves had taken a toll on the softness of Dave’s hand, even though he did lather them in moisturizer. It was simply a thing that could not be fixed, not that Karkat thought it needed to be.

Nothing about Dave needed to be fixed, in Karkat’s opinion, excluding the secretly very sad and broken part.

Shuffling further down his matesprit’s rest-platform, he smoothed his hands down Dave’s thighs, and then his lower legs. They were weird, the muscles in the wrong places, and covered in hair. It wasn’t quite as soft as the stuff on Dave’s head and face and the almost invisible stuff that apparently covered almost all of his skin, but it was still not as coarse as what was on a troll’s head.

Taking one of his legs in his hand, Karkat lifted it up to inspect his foot from below. They were clawless and kinda shaped weird, and when he poked the heel it was rough, but still squishy. Karkat was starting to believe all of the human body was squishy. They were made of squish.

Trying to touch the bottom of Dave’s foot was apparently a bad idea, though, because he kicked out, foot flying dangerously close to Karkat’s face. Dave’s eyes were open now, and they were squinted at the sides a little as he grinned, chuckling a little.

“Foot’s a no go, I’m afraid, my dedicated worshipper.”

Rolling his eyes with a snort, Karkat filed that information away for later, moving back down to lie beside his matesprit again, who was watching him closely now.

Dave’s eyes were a weird subject for Karkat. They were undeniably gorgeous, and that was something he’d tell Dave a lot, because it was something he had the audacity to disbelieve. They were also, however, red. Red in a not-normal-more-like-mutant way, which of course always rang back to Karkat being a mutant for similar red reasons.

It was weird because technically, he should hate Dave’s eyes. They were everything he hated about himself, everything he constantly said was awful and ugly about himself. But he couldn’t bring himself to hate Dave’s eyes, because he didn’t.

“What’re you thinkin’ ‘bout?” he asks, voice quieter than usual.

“Just how I’m so red for you it hurts,” Karkat answers truthfully, because he was. He almost couldn’t stand how much he pitied Dave, this useless, pale, squishy, delicate alien. But he did and he wouldn’t change it for a thing.

“What is this, a red party?” Dave says light-heartedly, and Karkat tells him it could only get redder if they kiss.

So they do, lightly at first, because Dave was fragile after all.


End file.
